EbottHigh D-Day
by CreativeBacon11
Summary: Why Him, Why my only family I had left? Why Papyrus? Sans copes with the loss of his brother in a horrible car accident, but he's not doing it alone. Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, and the kids help with the grieving process, even if he doesn't make it through it. My EbottHigh AU, this takes place between chapter 6 and 7 in an alternate timeline of my main story.
1. Chapter 1: What He Left Behind

**5098 words**

 **So this whole thing would have happened in between chapter 6 and 7 of my EbottHigh story so if you haven't read that yet go do it and come back later because this story has things that won't make sense if you haven't.**

 **I feel some feels coming on.**

* * *

It had seemed like a normal day.

it was a Sunday and the skeleton brothers went on a car ride around town. they had almost gotten home, all they needed to do was go across the highway and then they'd be back. but fate had a different plan.

A truck crashed into the brothers car sending them lurching forward. "Sans are you alright?" Papyrus had asked checking his brother over. "I'm fine, I think." Sans replied feeling his skull for cracks.

An odd sound could be heard, like air escaping from a small hole, along with the smell of gas and rotten eggs. "Sans get out of the car." Papyrus says seriously. Sans notices Papyrus struggling with his seat belt. "Papyrus your stuck-" "GO." Papyrus says unbuckling Sans from his seat. Sans opens his door but doesn't get out.

"Paps let me try- whoa!" Papyrus pushes Sans out the open door. "GO, Get out of here!" he says still trying to undo his seat belt. "Papyrus what's going on?" Sans says with a shake in his voice. "Just go, you have to get out of here." Sans starts to slowly back away from the car.

The hissing sound suddenly gets interrupted by a huge boom, sending the car up four feet in the air Sans shields his skull from shrapnel with his arms and uncovers himself once the explosion was over. Sans stands there wide eyed, staring at the now almost unrecognizable car. A metal rod that had come off of the car when it had blew up came hurtling down straight through the convertibles open roof and through Papyrus's skull with a sickening crack.

"PAPYRUS!" Sans shouts at the top of his lungs running towards the mess of a car, sirens being heard coming closer to him. Sans jumps into where papyrus was in the car but only finds a pile of dust and the red scarf that had been around his brothers neck. "Papyrus...?" Sans hears a crowd forming and people shouting but all he can do is sit in the on fire car with the scarf in his hands.

Sans feels strong arms pick him up and lie him on a rolling cot. only now noticing the shrapnel stuck in his bones and the burning sensation on his hands "Sir, Sir do you know what your name is?." Sans can't answer, he just curls up on the gurney with the dusty red scarf and lets all his tears fall down his face with little sobs intertwined.

The medic feels where his wrist would be, feeling for the odd skeleton pulse but feels nothing, instead feeling his neck which does have a pulse. they roll him into a ambulance but he catches a glimpse of a fireman using his hose to put out the car on fire, but in doing so, unknowingly washes away the dust on the drivers seat. Sans sobs harder into the scarf while a medic closes the door to the ambulance.

Sans feels them put a pillow underneath his feet and drape a blanket over him. "Hey it's going to be alright, okay?" Sans sobs harder curling in on himself some coughs being let out within the sobs as well. "I'm going to put a breathing mask over your face so that you will be able to breath better, okay." Sans hugs the scarf to himself and coughs. they take his normal medical mask off and replace it with the air mask.

with the new mask on Sans could breath a little easier but still takes big hiccuping gasps of air. "there you go, breath." they say reassuringly.

* * *

They reach the hospital and take Sans on the gurney into the emergency room transferring him to an operation table. "Okay, we are just going to give you some special medicine to help you sleep so we can help you, alright?" Sans doesn't look at anyone, he just squeezes his eye-sockets shut holding onto the scarf for dear life.

Someone takes one of his arms and lies it flat on the bed and feels a needle go into his hand soon after that someone tries to take the dusty scarf from him. His eyes shoot open and he pulls his hand away from the needle that there inserted there. "NO!" he shouts, being vocal for the first time sense the crash. "YOUR NOT TAKING MY BROTHER AWAY FROM ME!" the doctors and nurses grab his arms and legs and strap them to the bed, putting the IV back into his hand to get him to settle down. "Sir, please calm down. we need to be able to help you."

They try to take the scarf away once again but Sans would not have any of that. He holds at tightly as he could to the scarf but the longer he does so the more tired he feels and eventually he passes out from the combined effort of the drugs and the exhaustion of the day.

* * *

Sans wakes up under white blankets, in a white bed, in a white room. he looks around to study his surroundings.

There is beeping coming from a machine next to him, There's a vase with flowers in it on a side table with a get well soon card on it.

He suddenly realizes what happened. The people took the last bit of Papyrus he had left away from him. The beeping in the room gets faster. He rapidly scans the room for the most important thing to him right then. he catches a glimpse of color, red.

He jumps out of the bed but as soon as his feet hit the floor he falls to his knees. "aahrrg." He tries to get back up but the annoying continuous beep going throughout the room is annoying as hell. Slowly he crawls to a chair in the corner of the room that has his cloths on it and his brothers scarf.

Just now realizing he was wearing hospital pants and bandages around his ribs and arms, Sans reaches for the scarf as the door slams open and nurses and doctors come running in, along with Undyne, Toriel and Alphys, who is sweating like there is no tomorrow.

He is quickly bombarded with questions. "are you alright?" "what are you doing out of bed?" "what happened?" Sans curls up in fear, once again clutching his brothers scarf. In all of the confusion one voice stands out. "Sans it's okay, deep breath, you're okay" Sans takes a big breath and lets his tears flow. Toriel kneels down by him and pulls him into a gentle hug. "I know, I know. I'm sorry Sans"

Sans sobs into Toriel's soft dress as all but one nurse leaves the room. "I'm sorry to interrupt but we need to check your vitals now that your awake." Toriel lifts Sans up from her a little. "Sans, you need to go with this nice lady so she can make sure you can go home. "H-home? b-but P-P-Papyrus... *sob* he he he-" Toriel holds her hand up to stop him. "I know. I know. and we will help with anything you need but for now you need to go with the nurse.

Sans nods and slowly gets up to his feet wobbling a bit and holding the scarf close to his chest. The nurse pulls a wheel chair from the corner of the room and helps him get into it. Alphys and Undyne decide it best to go hang out in the lobby for a bit, seeing as Undyne isn't very good with feelings herself and someone needed to keep an _eye_ on her.

* * *

Out of the room the nurse pushes the wheelchair with Sans in it to an examination room where she helps him onto the table. "Okay, so how are you feeling right now?" She asks logging into the computer. "I-I d-don't know... a lot of things h-hurt..." the nurse nods "That is to be expected, you were in a burning car"

The nurse finds Sans' files on the computer and turns back to him. "Okay lets take a peak under those bandages, I'll redo them as well. and maybe if your good you could have a sticker." Sans knows he would normally be happy, abnormally happy for someone his age, to get a sticker but he can't even muster a smile up to his face.

They check his wounds and re-wrap his torso and arms up in new bandages. She then goes to check his skele-pulse and puts some burn cream on his hands all the while the scarf lies on Sans' lap.

"alright, all done! you wanna pick out a sticker?" Sans shakes his head and bundles up the scarf to hold it against himself like he would if it were his teddy bear.

The nurse helps Sans back into the wheelchair and pushes him back to the room where Toriel waits for them. "Hello Sans, did it go well?" Sans nods and tries to stand on his own but finds that it was almost harder than it was before. Toriel helps Sans stabilize himself and leads him to he bed. "W-when can I g-go home?" Sans asks laying himself down on the bed. "Well it really depends on your recovery rate but I'd say about a week."

Sans pulls his knees up to his chest, holding the scarf next to him so tightly that it hurt. "But," Said Toriel trying to lighten the mood. "We can bring you things from your house so you can feel more comfortable." Sans hugs the scarf again not wanting to ever let it go. "Sans, I- I'm so sorry about Papyrus... If there's anything we can do to help, please tell us, we'd be more than happy to do it."

The nurse leaves and Sans lets out a huge sob. "W-we c-can't even h-ave a-a funeral, T-they w-ashed him away!" Toriel leans in to hug him. "shh... no it's okay, we can still have a funeral. What did his... dust get on?" Sans holds the scarf up a little. "Oh dear... I'm so sorry. If you'd like we could bury his scarf, or sense i'm sure Papyrus would have loved to stay with you, you could always keep it."

Sans stares down at the red object in his hands. "P-Papyrus w-would love to still be h-here...with me... would it be wrong of m-me to keep it?" "No, no, no it is entirely up to you, if you feel it's right to keep it then that is the right choice."

* * *

Five minutes of hugging and crying later Undyne and Alphys come back to the room, Undyne with a balloon that says "Hope your arm gets soon buddy" Undyne hands the balloon to Toriel who in turn ties it to the bed. "Sans." Alphys says "Is there anything we can get you? like something from your house or some food from the cafe?" Sans nods and answers "I-I kind of miss my bear..." Undyne jumps up right away "I can get it!" she shouts and bolts from the room.

"Sorry 'bout that, she just wants to be helpful" Alphys says shyly. Sans looks up at the balloon Undyne had brought for him. "Sans? I-i'm sorry, about Papyrus. but it's going to be okay, you still have us and we can help you if you need it, Okay." the tearful skeleton nods his head and lets it sink down.

Sans speaks unexpectedly "I wish Papyrus was here."

* * *

Some how, even though the skeleton household was twenty minutes away by car Undyne manages to go there and back within half an hour.

At this point San is laying under the bed sheets with Papyrus's scarf around his neck, eyes half lidded, Toriel is sitting in the chair in the corner of the room and Alphys is sitting on the inside ledge of the window staring out into the lake outside.

"Hey guys, I'm back." Undyne says walking into the room with a plastic bag full of stuff. Toriel gets up and goes over to the fish lady by the door. "Thank you Undyne, you are very helpful." Undyne beams before she walks over to the bed and sits on the edge. "Hey Sans I got your bear for you, I also got a couple of books I saw lying around, I hope you don't mind." Sans shakes his head and pulls his plush bear, Mr. Bearington, out of the bag.

He hugs the plushy as tight as he could without hurting himself even more. "Thank you." He says and Toriel looks at the clock reading 7:30, comes over to him and makes him lay back onto the pillow. "You need some rest, I'll go tell the nurses your going to sleep just in case they need to set anything up.

Toriel leaves the room to find a nurse and soon returns with a woman wearing scrubs. "Hey there little buddy, I'm Jess, I just need to attach some monitors to ya so nothing bad happens while you sleep, kay?" Sans doesn't do anything but the woman continues anyway.

She attaches some sticky pads to his wrists, and chest over the bandages. medicine sure has advanced in the last decade or so. "All right, your all set, I'll be your main care taker over the week so I'll see you in the morning." Jess leaves and Toriel comes over to the bed to hug Sans goodnight. "Good night Sans, I'll see you in the morning. Maybe I'll bring the children to come visit you." Toriel walks to the door with Alphys and Undyne. "See ya little dude." "Bye Sans, I'll see you tomorrow."

The older monsters all walk out the door, dimming the lights.

Sans turns onto his side and squeezes Mr. Bearington. " Why him, why Papyrus " he whispers as he drifts off into a restless sleep.

* * *

 _He gasps opening his eyes that he did not know he closed. "Papyrus?" Sans says looking to his left. He realizes he is in a moving car. and Papyrus is driving. "Paps! You're you're Alive!" Papyrus doesn't move, he just keeps driving._

 _"Papyrus, where are we?" Papyrus does nothing._

 _"PAPYRUS." nothing_

 _"PAPYRUS!" Sans yells grabbing Papyrus's shoulder. "AH!" he yanks his hand back and looks at it. there are black scorch marks on his hand and he feels like it is on fire. "Papyrus, what-" he doesn't finish his sentence, seeing Papyrus turn his head to Sans quickly to reveal a iron rod through his skull, orange magic seeping from the wound on both ends._

 _"P-P-Papyr-us?" Sans says shrinking back in fear. Papyrus reaches out to Sans and he notices his brothers seat belt melted into his cloths and a lock holding it in place. Sans tries to keep away from his brother but is stopped by the car door. he looks over the door to find a huge chasm on ether side._

 _He can feel his heartbeat get faster and he rapidly looks around for an escape._

 _Papyrus grabs hold of Sans and in a strange language yells "GO." he shoves him over the side of the car and he falls down into the chasm. further and further until he hits the bottom._

* * *

"AHHHRRGGG!" Sans yells waking up. he is being held down by straps on the bed, as he struggles against the restraints some nurses rush around trying to calm him down.

They put a mask on his face and pump a tranquilizer into his system. there is a too fast beeping going on in the midst of the organized madness alerting the staff that Sans' heart beat (?) is too fast.

Quickly he is calmed down but he is still shaking. his breathing is ragged and he still pulls against the restraints, not liking being held down. "Hey, calm down little buddy, we can't have you going into cardiac arrest." Jess, The nurse from five hours ago says.

Sans finally lies still and the nurses undo the restraints. "What happened" one of the nurses asks another. "I think it was some kind of nightmare or night terror." Jess picks up one of his hands and speaks softly. "It's all right, it was just a nightmare." She starts to gently rub his hand with her thumb.

"you want to get up for a bit?" She asks. Sans nods and grabs his brothers scarf.

Jess rolls a wheelchair over to the bed and helps him get in. "I know whenever I have a bad dream I feel like I can never go back to sleep, so I'll normally go walk around my house for a bit and then I can finally sleep again."

They go out into the hall and the lights are dimmed. "Would you like to go to the day room? I know it's not day time, and it's normally closed but sometimes the staff will unlock it for some of the patients, ya know, like so this place doesn't seem so creepy at night." Sans shrugs and Jess starts to wheel him there anyway. "I'm sure you'll like it."

They reach the day room and find that the doors are already open. "Huh, I guess someone else wanted to hang out in there at midnight too." Jess wheels Sans into the room and parks him next to the couch.

There's a girl about his age sitting cross-legged in the middle of the couch flipping through chanels on the TV so fast he's not sure how she can tell whats on. "Blaze shouldn't you be sleeping?" Jess asks the girl "Can't sleep, too many noises, Alberta woke me up." Jess gives a little 'ah' and turns to the fruit basket on the table and takes out an apple.

"W-who's Alberta?" Sans asks. The girl, Blaze, Doesn't look away from the TV but answers. "She's a purple snake that likes to try to kill me in my sleep." Sans stares wide eyed at the girl on the couch.

"Don't worry about her, she hasn't slept in a week." Sans can't help but feel he's seen this girl before, but he shrugs it off and rubs the scarf in his hands. "Do you want to watch something?" Jess asks Sans. "B-but isn't s-she watching something?" he points to the girl on the couch again. "Na, she probably wouldn't even notice if I took the remote right out of her hands."

Jess goes over to the girl who's eyes are finally starting to droop and carefully takes the remote out of her hands. "There you go." she says handing Sans the remote. he flips through the stations, not nearly as fast as the now sleeping girl on the couch did, and finds a station playing _back to the future_ two.

It had been nearly an hour and Jess said she needed to clock out. "Sorry little buddy but I need to clock out, I should take you back to your room." Sans nods, understanding, and turns the TV off.

Jess takes him back to his room and dims the lights just enough. "You should try and get some sleep, you don't want to end up seeing things like _'Alberta'_ " Sans smiles a little and hugs himself as he falls into a calm dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Shh, don't wake him up, he needs his rest." Sans wakes up to Toriel shushing Chara.

"Look, He's waking up!" Chara says pointing over their mothers arm. "Oh, Good morning Sans, how did you sleep?" Sans shrugs and Frisk hops over to him with a card in hand. "Sans, Frisk made a card for you, they did some research on skeletons and wrote it in wing dings" Sans smiles at this and Frisk hands him the card.

'keep smiling!' it says on the cover. 'Sorry for everything, hope you get better soon, Love Frisk, Chara, and Asriel.' Its signed on the inside but all the handwriting is the same for the first two names indicating that the same person signed it.

"T-thanks you guys" Sans says tearing up. Frisk pulls him into a hug tearing up some themselves. Chara walks over to the bed as well and puts a hand small on one of his. "Um, I'm sorry, about your brother and all." Sans nods solemnly.

"I'm sorry Asriel couldn't come today, he wasn't feeling well and they wouldn't have let him in." Toriel says sitting in the corner chair. "Chara, don't you have something you made for Sans too?" Toriel says with a smile.

Chara takes the satchel off their shoulder and takes out a small package wrapped in brown paper. "I, uh made it in therapy yesterday..." they hand him the package and keep their head down and hands behind their back.

Sans opens the small package and finds a small yarn doll in the shape of Papyrus. the doll has a small silk scarf on. "Chara..." he pauses. "Thank you, so much." Sans says letting a couple tears slide down his face. at this point frisk had moved down to the end of the bed and Sans pulls Chara into a big hug.

"Oh! uh.. haha, your welcome, can- can you uh let me go now?" Sans shakes his head and hugs tighter. "Ughk, please let me go, I seriously can't breath." Sans lets them go and they fall dramatically to the floor with a groan.

He sniffs and sets the doll next to his bear. "Moooooooom, I'm hungry!" Chara wines pulling themselves up from the floor. "Chara, you can go to the vending machine down the hall with Frisk." Toriel says handing them each a dollar.

The two children leave the room and Toriel turns back to Sans. " Sans, If you'd like I could call a nurse to get you some food?" Sans shakes his head. "No, that's alright. I'm not really hungry." He glances back to the little Papyrus doll with a sad look in his eyes.

After a while Toriel and the kids have to leave, not wanting to leave a sick Asriel home alone for so long, leaving Sans alone with his thoughts. "I wish Papyrus was here. He always knows what to do." Sans says out loud.

"Why did it even have to happen? was it fate, was it just some FREAK ACCIDENT?" Sans barely realizes he's speaking out loud. "Papyrus isn't a freak accident, he wouldn't die an accident, HE COULDN'T DIE AN ACCIDENT!" He's shouting now, not that he cares. "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!" Soon enough nurses are once again in his room.

"What should we do?" one of the nurses asks "Hey, calm down, it's okay" Sans digs his fingers into his skull "NO IT'S NOT OKAY! HE'S DEAD, DEAD AND I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING TO STOP IT." Sans starts clawing at the bandages on his arms. and the nurses have to yank his hands away and pin him down to the bed.

Sans starts sobbing and curls in on himself as the nurses let him go. Sans whimpers quietly. "I wanna go home"

* * *

And a weak later he gets his wish, well almost...

Sans gets wheeled out into the waiting room of the hospital, wearing only his pants and t-shirt because his hoodie would aggravate the wounds on his ribs. he waits as Toriel signs some papers for Sans to get checked out of the hospital.

"And you're all set, make sure to take any medicine proscribed and rest up, alright?" the lady behind the counter says cheerily.

Sans doesn't look up from his lap. "Oh, thank you so much dear." Toriel says, ever the cheery. a nurse wheels Sans out to Toriel's car and helps him get in the passenger's seat before taking the wheel chair back to the hospital.

Toriel gets in the drivers seat and looks over at Sans who is rubbing the red scarf that is around his neck. "You all set?" she says before starting the car. He nods and Toriel starts the engine up. As soon as the engine starts Sans stiffens up, staring at the dash board. Toriel seems to notice this and places a big furry paw-hand on Sans's shoulder. "It's alright, It's just a short drive from here to my house."

Toriel assumed that Sans wouldn't want to be in the house that only him and his brother lived in, and she assumed correctly.

Sans nods and tries to pull himself together. _'I will not be a stereotype'_ Sans thinks to himself. Soon they were off, driving down the high way. the ride took about fifteen minutes. It could have taken less time if they had taken the road that the brothers had taken that fateful day but once again the goat monster decides it best if they don't take that road.

"So," Toriel starts, trying to make small talk. "It's a nice day, isn't it?" Sans looks out the window. "I can see a rain cloud coming our way." Toriel of course tries to make a positive experience out of that. "Well... um... that's a good thing! people's gardens are in need of a nice shower of rain."

Sans doesn't reply to Toriel's comment and stays silent for the rest of the ride.

* * *

When they reach Toriel's house she gets out first and walks around to the other side of the car to let Sans out. Toriel barely has to do anything to cox him out before he jumps out like his seat was on fire. He stumbles forward a few steps before Toriel catches him. "Be careful my child, we don't want you to get hurt."

They walk to the door and pause so that Toriel could get out her keys. "Sans, are you alright?" She asks when she notices he was shaking so hard his bones were rattling. "Y-Yeah-heh heh. I'm f-fine Tori." Sans lies. "Oh are you cold?" She asks. Sans nods but his face is twisted in a mix of a smile and a grimace.

"Alright then, lets get you inside and get you warmed up." She says assuring him inside. Now inside the house Sans realizes it wasn't a total lie. he felt a shiver run down his spine and he wraps his arms around himself. "Here how about you sit on the couch and I'll make some soup."

Sans nods and shuffles over to the couch. Toriel hands Sans a plastic bag and he recognizes it as the one form the hospital that held all of his things that were there. He pulls out his bear, Mr. Bearington, and holds him close.

Small foot steps could be heard as some one walks down the short hallway leading into the living-room. Frisk, the creator of the steps, walks up to the couch and sits next to Sans, letting their head tilt and lie on his shoulder. They don't look t each other but both somehow know how the other feels.

"I'm sorry."

Sans looks over at Frisk surprised by the small voice. "it'll be okay" They say tears welling up as the hug Sans tightly. Sans sits there in the hug stunned at the fact that Frisk had spoken to him.

Slowly but surely the shock wears off and he starts to break down. "Thank y-you so much." Sans says between sobs.

The two sit like this giving each other as much comfort as they could.

* * *

Sans wakes up, not remembering falling asleep in the first place, to the sound of thunder rolling in the sky.

Even as a lover of all kinds of science Sans still jumps at the sound of the thunder. "P-Papyrus, why couldn't you stay with me. not even through this last storm..." Sans stands up on shaky legs and hobbles over to the front door, opening it with a soft tug.

Walking outside Sans steps out into the rain, soaking his cloths as soon as he leaves the front porch. Sans walks slowly out into the middle of Toriel's front yard as a loud clap of thunder sounds in the sky.

Sans stands there, silent tears scrolling down his face getting combined with the cold rain.

Two big furry arms wrap around Sans from behind and he stiffens up, the rain now being blocked by a large umbrella. Some how Toriel had found Sans outside at night and in the rain.

"It's alright my child, please now, come inside. it isn't good for you to stand outside in the rain." Sans starts to shake and Toriel makes her way in front of Sans and puts her hands on his shoulders. "It's okay, come here young one" She embraces him once more and this time Sans hugs back, burying his head in her slightly damp fur.

As Sans sobs into her, Toriel looks up at the raining sky, thinking-

"If only he knew what he was leaving behind."

* * *

 **Okay so whoa, what did I just do here? My hand slipped BIG TIME!**

 **ya know I really think this went relatively well. I mean if I wanted to be REALLY mean I could've made Sans commit suicide to be with his brother almost immediately... maybe later...**

 **But in all seriousness if you liked this give it a fave and review to tell me what you think of this! if people like this I might continue it, if people don't... well... I might still do it anyways.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Librarby

**(2208 words)**

 **Yes we know the title is misspelled.**

 **So after a nice request by CharaFrisk I've decided to continue this story, It may not update as quickly as the main EbottHigh story because this is more of a fun (but really angst-y) side story.**

 **also I got a review from a guest on my other story with this same AU that said that I should tag this as an AU if I intended to de-age the characters sense in the game their all adults, but I think it's pretty obvious that this is an AU from the beginning, don't you think?**

* * *

Sans can feel his soul aching as he stands outside in the poring rain. "Sans dear, it's midnight and it's poring out here. We must go inside" Toriel lifts Sans into her arms and carries him to the house.

He tries to remember why he went out in the rain in the first place but couldn't come up with a reason.

Toriel grabs a big fluffy towel from the hall closet and wraps Sans up in it and scrubbing him down a bit to dry him off.

"It's okay, lie down, I'll make you something warm to drink." Sans lays down on the couch, pulling his knees up to his injured chest. "Please don't leave me alone." Sans says, far too quiet for anyone to hear.

To Sans's relief Toriel comes back within five minutes of leaving with two cups of hot chocolate. "Here, it'll make you feel much better." Sans takes the cup in his small hands and takes a sip. Immediately he could tell there was something different about the drink but he just chalked it up to it being a different person making it... different than...

Tears start falling down his face, thinking about his brother, about how he would comfort him during thunder storms like this, about how his hot chocolate could warm up even the coldest days.

"Oh dear, is it too hot?" Toriel asks thinking he was crying tears of pain, which in a way she was right.

Sans shakes his head and tries to take another sip, his hands shaking so hard he almost drops the cup. "It's okay if you can't drink it Sans." She gently takes the shaking cup out of his hands and sets it on a side table. Sans gives her a gracious look and slumps over onto her.

Toriel wraps a soft arm around him, his eyes growing tired and his limbs feeling like lead.

"Go to sleep, it'll be alright." Toriel rubs her hand along his skull in a calming motion. "Go to sleep..."

* * *

Soon, too soon for Sans's taste, he wakes up on the couch, Toriel nowhere in sight and the room was pitch black.

"T-Toriel...?" he calls meekly into the darkness.

"Toriel?" he calls again, a little louder but not loud enough, starting to panic.

"TORIEL!" Sans shouts, the fear taking over and controlling him.

Sans leaps off the couch and starts to move panicky around the room. "TORI- oof!" Sans's call gets interrupted by him slamming face first into a wall. "Ow..." Sans says rubbing his skull. He turns himself around using the wall so that his back is facing the wall and his knees are up by his chest.

He doesn't know how long he sat there before he hears the sound of padded feet coming from the hallway. a short form with floppy ears stops in front of him, staring. "...Hi?" The form turned out to be Asriel, the one who had been sick when he was in the hospital. "Are you okay?" he asks quietly.

Sans stares at the small goat child shaking and whimpers. Asriel,taking that as a no, sits down next to him and tentatively reaches out a hand, patting his shoulder. "Um, i-it's okay... do- do you want me to go get my mom?" Sans nods and shakes some more.

"okay, I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." Asriel gets up and slowly jogs toward his mother's room, leaving Sans in the dark living-room.

* * *

"Hey mom?" Asriel says quietly, shaking his slumbering mother by the shoulder. "Mom." he says again, shaking her a little harder. he was always the nicest of the children. Toriel grumbles and turns to face her son. "What is it Asriel?" the fore mentioned child figits with his fingers and looks at his mother. "I'm sorry to wake you but Sans is awake in the living-room and he's kinda freaking out a little..."

Toriel flips the covers off of herself and quickly gets to her feet. "Alright Asriel thank you for telling me now go off to bed, it's far too late for someone of your age to be up this late." The child wines a bit "But mooom I got up for some water and I never got some." his mother sighs and waves him in the direction of the kitchen "Go get your water then. and go straight to bed after." He nods and trudges to the kitchen.

In the living-room Sans sits on the floor back still pressed against the wall, and his one good eye starting to glow, shedding a bit of light into the dark abyss that is the living-room. "Sans... Honey are you okay?" Toriel calls, hearing quiet sobs. She flicks the main light on and looks around for the source of the crying, finding Sans by the wall.

"Oh, what's the matter? it's okay, you'll be okay" Toriel assures as she kneels down by Sans's small form. He grabs his stomach, rocking back and forth. "I-I want to go home, I want to go home with my brother." Sans sobs out. Toriel rubs his back and pulls him into an embrace. "I'm so so sorry Sans, but it's impossible, Papyrus, your brother isn't coming back." Sans squeezes his eye sockets shut and lets out a horrifying wail.

"No no NO NO!" Sans pulls out of Toriel's grip and stumbles back "I can make him come back, I know I can, I have to..." at this point Toriel has grabbed Sans again and holds him tightly, Sans eventually passing out from pure exhaustion.

Toriel stayed in the chair by the couch where Sans slept soundly the rest of the night.

* * *

Toriel cracks her eyes open, hearing the sound of birds chirping and her eyes immediately are drawn to the empty couch. "Oh Dear!" she exclaims, hopping up from the recliner.

"Sans dear, where are you?" she calls throughout the house, but it wasn't long before she found him.

Sans was sitting at the breakfast table with a bowl of froot-loops. her other children sitting at the spots around him. "Oh, um good morning my children. did you sleep well?" she asks a soft blush appearing on her face for being so worried. "Yeah, 'cept Asriel snores like a chain saw. can I have my own room?" Chara says taking another bite of their cereal.

"No Chara you may not get your own room, besides you'd be too scared to sleep in there alone." Chara blushes and huffs as Frisk pokes them and Asriel snickers. "No I wouldn't!" Toriel just hums a bit and smiles, turning to look at Sans. "And how are you this morning Sans?"

Everyone at the table looks at Sans after that. "Um... I-I'm good..." he answers quietly not looking up from his froot-loops. "Great! that's great!" Toriel responds overly excited. "I was thinking, sense it's Saturday, that we could all go to the library today." Chara groans but their siblings look at each other and smile happily. "Sans, what do you think?"

To the untrained eye it may have seemed that Sans wasn't even paying attention but in reality Sans was already thinking up a storm.

"Sure, I like the library"

* * *

They arrived at the library shortly after they had got done eating, by request of Frisk and Asriel. "Okay everybody out!" Chara yells pushing everyone out of the mini van. "The sooner we get in, the sooner we can leave!" Sans is the first out of the van, with the scarf wrapped tightly around his hands.

Sans lets out a breath of relief to be out of the car. "You did great Sans, It's alright." Toriel says putting a hand on his back. He makes two short quick nods and then starts walking with the others to the library.

The group walks into the library and are greeted by a short odd looking monster. "Welcome to the library, and yes we know the sign is misspelled." Chara who is standing there with their mouth open, closes their mouth and crosses their arms, signaling to everyone that they fully intended to go on an entire rant about the sign.

"Can me and Frisk go look at the audio books?" Asriel asks his mother. "Frisk and I. But yes you may." Asriel and Frisk run off to find audio books while Chara starts walking off on their own. "Where do you think _you're_ going?" They stop and turn just enough to see Toriel out of the corner of their eye. "To find some comic books or something."

"As long as I know were you're going" Toriel sighs. "And you do not leave the building." Chara stops once again, throwing their head back and groaning. "Fine." and with that they were gone.

"I guess it's just you and me now huh." Toriel turns to Sans and puts her hands on her hips. Sans figits with the scarf in his hands, not looking up at anyone. "Do you have anything you wanted to look for?"

Sans stops Playing with the scarf and thinks for a moment. "M-Maybe some science books..." Toriel smiles knowing Sans has some interest in something there. "Alright then lets go."

Sans walks slowly behind Toriel towards the educational section of books, looking around at all of the shelves. "What kind of science are you looking for?" Toriel asks, trying to make small talk. Sans shrugs and says "Maybe some astronomy stuff or something..."

"Oh that sounds interesting." Toriel says.

Once at the right section Toriel goes over to a bench and pulls out a book to start looking at while Sans walks around the education section, looking around for something good.

Sans stops at a shelf and pulls out a random book. "Time travel and all it's possibility's." Sans reads aloud. he shrugs and sits down, opening the book to the introduction. "Time travel has been talked about for years but has never been proven to actually exist, never the less, we can always theorize upon it."

Sans cocks his head to the side and squints a bit. "So far it is theoretically possible but tests have never been thoroughly done. within this book we will talk about all the theorys and possibility's of time travel and dip our toes into the world of time lines." Sans closes the book after the introduction and gets up to find a better place to read some of the book.

He finds a secluded corner of the library and plops down in a bean bag. "Okay lets see what this is all about." Sans whispers to himself. He reads through the first two chapters easily before he gets into a section called "Why time travel would be useful."

"Time travel could be used for many things but the most noticeable things that it could be used for is changing huge past mistakes and altering the past." Sans eyes widen a little as he continues reading. "We don't know how this would effect the present because time travel has not yet been achieved but we do think even small changes could make the present change drastically."

Sans puts the book down and stares directly in front of him. "That's it." he whispers. "That's how I can bring Papyrus back." Sans hops up when he sees Toriel walk around the corner. "Sans, are you ready to go?" she asks.

"Oh, y-yeah, I-I'm ready." Sans says, getting up and grabbing the book. "Oh good, you found a book." Toriel says putting her hand on his back, leading him towards the group of three kids standing by the door.

"Okay we have everybody, now we can go." Toriel says leading everyone out the glass doors.

Sans lags behind a little, holding the time travel book close to his chest. "It's okay now, I can bring him back."

"I'm coming Papyrus."

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter was kinda short and a bit boring, I couldn't really find the motivation to write this specific chapter so it kinda turned out weird... sorry.**

 **Also there wasn't as much going on, but it's supposed to be like that! I promise! hopefully the next chapter will turn out better, but until next time thanks for reading and you guys are the best!**


	3. Chapter 3: Why Is It Always The Park?

(2027 words)

Ahhh, finally. I got so distracted with other stories, but now I finally made chapter 3!

* * *

It's been a week.

A week sense the group went to the library.

A week sense Sans got the book.

And, to put it simply, Sans is obsessed.

* * *

Sans sits on Toriel's couch reading the book from the library carefully over for the third time that day. "Sans?"

Sans looks up and his eyes meet Toriel's. "Yeah?" he says, pulling the book a little closer to himself. "Sans, well... I'm worried about you. you've been reading that book nonstop for a week, and I know you aren't a slow reader, and you are on the same page I saw you reading yesterday."

Sans looks down quickly at the book and closes it, already having memorized the page numbers. "What? are you sure?" he says quietly.

"Yes, and you haven't really been going outside much, I'm afraid you are going to end up depressed."

 _'you have no idea'_ he thinks to himself. "I-I'm fine, I'll be fine." Toriel sits down next to the small skeleton and looks at him, her eyes holding so much sorrow for the orphan. "Sans, I know you haven't been sleeping well, and that you have read that book more times than I could count. Could you please go outside, just enjoy nature, just for a little bit, for me?"

Sans rubs the red scarf next to him against the couch cushions. "Maybe you'll be able to sleep better tonight if you give the book a rest." Toriel says, reaching out to take the book.

"NO!" Sans shouts, almost in a panic. "I-I-I, I m-mean, I- please... I-I need it." Toriel drops her hand and places it, along with her other on her lap. "Why do you need it Sans?" she says with an oddly calm voice. "I-I- d-don't-..." Sans tries to get his words out but he can't.

"It's okay, I'm sorry for trying to take it." She says, it being obvious that it had become a sort of comfort item.

"how about this, you go to the park with Undyne today, you can bring the book but you can't read it the whole time. Ten minutes tops." Toriel holds out her hand for Sans to shake. "Deal?"

Sans nods and shakes her hand in agreement. "D-Deal."

* * *

"So punk, how ya doin'?" Undyne says walking down the street with Sans.

"um... I-I don't really know... good i guess?" Sans keeps the book held tightly to his chest, along with the tails of the scarf around his neck. "well that's good... i think." Undyne says.

"Would you look at that, we're already here!" Undyne exclaims, grabbing Sans's hand and pulling him across an empty field to the park.

Undyne drags him to a bench where she starts rattling off ideas of what to do. "We could make a scavenger hunt and find random things, or we could go for a jog around the park, or we could watch cars go-" Undyne stops when Sans visibly flinches at the thought of just watching cars.

"Never-mind."

"We could just sit here... and like, watch clouds or something." Undyne suggests. "C-could I just read my book?" Undyne's fins sink a little but she sits down on the bench anyways. "Sure, but don't think you can pull a fast one on me. Toriel told me about your ten minute limit."

"Oh yeah... that." Sans says, rubbing the back of his skull. "Yeah that." Undyne repeats."anyways, what's that book about, it's gotta be interesting to keep reading it over and over like that."

Sans sits on the bench next to Undyne and hugs the book tightly against himself, like he was afraid it would magically disappear if he let it go. "I-it's on t-time travel and stuff..."

Undyne reaches over and taps the hard cover. "can I take a look inside?" Sans makes a little whining sound and looks away. "don't tell Tori about this, but, if you let me look at it I'll let you have twenty minutes of book time."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"O-Okay then." Sans lays the book on his lap and opens it to a 'random' page. "There's a lot of speculation on if time travel is even a real thing but this book alone has so many facts and actual proof, it's hard not to believe."

Undyne looks at the book, totally and utterly confused. She may have skipped class one too many times.

"Ya know, Al has a lot of science-y books and stuff at her apartment, I bet you and her could do some stuff together." Undyne scratches the back of her neck and stretches. "R-really, like what?" Undyne looks away completely at a lost in the conversation. "Well, uh... you know, science-y things. She has a whole lab that she can get into I think"

"Whoa." Sans breaths out. "Yeah, anyways, if you wanted to read that book of your's you could... I'm gonna go for a run around the park. Don't go anywhere." Undyne jogs off towards the path that goes all the way around the park while Sans opens the book back up to the page he had left off on at Toriel's house.

* * *

Undyne set a timer for twenty minutes so that she knew when to get sans's nose out of his book.

It hadn't even been ten minutes though before Undyne heard the undeniable sound of a certain skeleton screaming.

"Shit."

Undyne goes bolting through the park, back to the bench where she had left Sans. "Sans, you alright buddy?" Undyne says once she reaches the spot. But it was obvious that the answer was no.

Sans was lying on the ground under the bench, sobbing and holding his skull tightly in his hands. "Hey, hey, hey, Sans, what's wrong?" Undyne rolls him out from under the bench and picks up the shaking skeleton.

"I-I- He, I S-saw Papyrus."

"What? Sans, what do you mean, you couldn't have seen Papyrus..." Undyne supports Sans in he arms and starts walking back to the sidewalk.

"I saw him, I saw him I saw him." Sans repeats over and over again. "Alright, alright, I-it's okay, I know you did, it's fine." Undyne, surprisingly good at calming him down, Starts walking back to Toriel's house.

Sans continues to shake harder and harder the longer they walk, by the time they reached their destination his bones were rattling loudly through his cloths.

"TORI!" Undyne yells as soon as they get through the door. "Oh, back so soon?" Toriel says walking calmly out of the kitchen. "I barely had any time to make anything."

Toriel stoops dead in her tracks when she sees Undyne standing in the living room holding a shaking, sobbing Sans.

"Oh no, what happened?" Toriel says, rushing over to the two. "I don't know, he seemed fine and he was reading his book so I was gonna do a couple laps around the park but it wasn't even ten minutes and I heard him screamin'. I checked on him and he said he _saw Papyrus._ "

"Oh dear, Do you think your fried Alphys could help? Isn't she in med school?"

"Oh yeah!" Undyne hands Sans off to Toriel and digs her phone out of her pocket. "She'll know what to do."

 _'ring'_

 _'ring'_

 _'ring'_

" _Hello?_ "

Undyne lets out a sigh at the sound of her almost girlfriend's voice. "Hey Al, we have a situation over at Tori's and we kinda need someone who knows medical stuff."

" _Oh my gosh, i-is someone hurt?_ "

"No, but Sans is having some problems, and we aren't sure what to do." Undyne says, looking at Sans with just her eye.

" _Um, okay I'll be there as soon as I can, but uh what are his symptoms?_ "

"Well, he's really shaky, and he was holding his head, and crying a lot... and uh, he said he saw Papyrus."

A loud crash was heard from the other end of the line. " _O-Oh my goodness. Undyne keep a good eye on him. I'm almost there._ "

The line goes dead and Undyne puts her phone away. "Al's on her way, she seemed pretty concerned." Toriel nods, keeping a tight hold on the still crying skeleton.

It was only a couple of minutes later that Alphys arrived at the goat monster's house. "Undyne, where's Sans?" she asks the second she gets in the door.

Undyne leads her to the couch, where Sans is sitting, shaking, and clenching his brother's scarf in his hands.

"Sans, hey buddy. You doing okay?" Alphys asks Sans, standing in front of him. Sans shakes his head and curls in on himself. "What's wrong, tell me." Sans whimpers and shakes his head again. "No? Come on Sans, you can tell me."

Even though She already knew what was going on she felt it was better to ask him than come in and just know. Being betrayed isn't fun at all.

"I-I-, no it's...I saw him, I-I-... I'm not crazy" Sans finally gets out. "No, no , I know you're not crazy Sans." Sans puts his head in his knees and digs his fingers into his legs. "You take risperidone right?"

He nods his head and digs his fingers in deeper, red marks stating to show up on his pants legs. "When was the last time you took it?"

"I-I don't have it here." he says, his voice muffled by his pants.

"It's been more than a week?" once again a nod from the skeleton. "Okay, you're okay. You just are having some withdraw symptoms, you'll be alright, we just need to get your medication." Alphys stands up and walks over to Undyne, motioning for her to lean down by her.

"Can you come along to help keep an eye on Sans? I don't want him having another hallucination and freaking out in the car when I'm driving." She whispers, blushing a bit. "Yeah, sure." Undyne whispers back, blushing almost as much as Alphys.

"Alright big guy, we've got some meds to pick up." Undyne states, hands on hips.

Sans doesn't make a move to stand up, but takes one of his now red coated hands and brings it up to his head, grinding his red fingers over his skull.

"Toriel, I think he might have a head ache, do you have any pain killers?" Alphys asks, just now noticing Sans' fingers coated in red 'stuff'. "And maybe a wash cloth and band-aids?"

"I'll see what I can do."

With Toriel out of the room, three small heads poked one by one into the door-way.

"Is Sans okay?" Asriel asks, holding Chara's hand. "Y-Yeah, he just has a head ache, nothing to worry about." Alphys answers.

"I found the stuff- My children, please wait in your rooms." Toriel says, assuring the kids away, with Frisk lagging behind watching Sans.

"We need to go, like now." Undyne says watching Sans dig his fingers into his skull to try and relieve the pain.

"Yeah yeah, we should. Let's go then."

* * *

I'm so so so sorry! DX

I meant to finish and upload this like two days ago! I just couldn't finish it! I even had to cut it short, I had plans for this to go on for a lot longer but I couldn't get myself to wright anymore. That actually happens quite a bit. I may have executive dysfunction, but I haven't been diagnosed yet.

Anyways The main thing is sorry for being so late!

Review and tell me what you think, and thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4: Here a Pap, There a Pap

**(3468 words)**

Alphys, Undyne and Sans finally make it to one of their cars, Alphys taking the front seat and Undyne sitting in the back with Sans who she had to carry out to the car because he wasn't moving.

Toriel had given him some over the counter painkillers,but they wouldn't kick in for a good half hour.

She had to stay with the kids so that they wouldn't get into any trouble, having to answer all their questions about what was happening. Most of the answers were 'it'll be fine' or 'no need to worry' or better yet 'it's time to mind your own business'. This one only came out after Chara had asked if Sans was going to go crazy and Toriel was through with them asking questions.

The group in the car was mostly silent other than Sans' pained gasps every once and a while.

"Okay, were almost there-"

"AHHHH!" Alphys gets cut off by Sans letting lose an ear splitting scream. "Sans, whats wrong?" Alphys says, pulling over. Sans sits wide eyed in the middle of the back seat, staring out the front window.

Nobody else but Sans could see it. There had been an amalgamated version of his brother walking directly in front of the car, poles sticking out of him at every direction.

They had driven straight into him, causing him to splatter all over the windshield, pieces of him flying in all different directions.

Tears spring to his eyes in fear and sadness. Just now noticing what street they were on.

Undyne seems to notice this too and leans forward to the front seat. "Drive." She says, not hesitating a bit.

"W-What- Oh." Alphys says as Undyne directs her vision to the street sign. She quickly gets back onto the road and drives a bit faster than she probably should have.

Sans sit there horrified as his splattered brother lifts his head and stares at him.

"AH! NO! GO AWAY!" he shouts, closing his eyes tightly. "Please go away, I'm sorry!" He says in a quieter voice.

"Al, get us off this street, NOW." Undyne says forcefully. Alphys takes the first turn she could find, not caring if she was going the wrong way as long as she was off the street.

"Fuck."

Sans had been digging his fingers into his arms causing them to bleeding. "Sans you gotta cut that out man." Undyne says, trying to pull his hands off his arms.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He yells, pulling away quickly.

"Hey hey hey, alright, I'll back off but you need to stop, you're hurting yourself." Undyne says calmly.

She unbuckles and moves to the seat farthest away from Sans. "Okay, now please stop."

Sans' hands shake as he tries to pull them off his arms but he eventually gets them away. "Good, now try to calm down. We're going to get you your medication as soon as we can."

Sans nods, squeezing his eyes shut and hugging his arms to himself.

"Please make him go away." He whispers.

Alphys turns around in her seat at a stop light. "Don't worry, we will."

* * *

They quickly got back on track to the skeleton household, Alphys and Undyne watching Sans very carefully the whole time.

"We're here." Alphys says, almost out of breath for some reason. "Sans, come on. You need to show us where your medications are."

Sans gets out of the car, holding himself tightly. Undyne gets out on the other side, joined by Alphys who follows Sans to the door. "K-kitchen..." he says quietly.

Sans shudders and bends down, reaching out with one arm to pick up a rock with a key on the underside of it.

The two girls watch as Sans takes the key off the rock and opens the door.

He freezes, dropping his arms and taking a couple steps backwards. "Sans, are you alright?" Alphys asks cautiously.

Sans' breathing gets more labored and his hand reaches up to his chest, clenching his shirt tightly.

"Sans?" Alphys asks, but Sans couldn't hear her. His thoughts clouded his mind and the things he could see were taking up all of his focus.

Papyrus stood in the doorway, his arms outstretched to Sans. His eyes were dark and he had a smile, not unlike Sans', plastered on his face.

The most terrifying thing about the apparition was the metal rods constantly growing out of his bones, causing them to crack and splinter. He drops to the ground, curling up into a ball and puts his head on his knees.

"Hey, come on. It's alright, it's just a house." Alphys tries, putting a hand on Sans' shoulder.

Big mistake.

Sans flinches hard and pushes himself away from the two girls quickly, hands scratching furiously at where Alphys had touched him.

Alphys and her crush move quickly over to Sans which doesn't help a bit. Sans rocks back and forth, one hand up on his skull and the other still scratching.

"He's there, he's there, he's there." Sans repeats over and over again. "I s-saw him die, I saw him, now he's dying again, over and over and over and over-" Undyne had had enough at this point, scooping Sans up and rushing inside, Alphys following behind quickly. "U-Undyne what are you doing?"

"Getting the little twerp his medications before he goes crazy for good." Sans had frozen in Undyne's arms, shaking slightly. He looks around the house in complete and utter shock. In every place he looked there was a new and horrifying mangled image of his dead brother.

One had a seat belt melted into his bones, his head was nowhere in sight.

Another was struggling to walk towards him with only one foot while his bones were covered in spikes.

The most horrible one though was the one standing in the entrance of the kitchen. It was Papyrus. Just Papyrus. Nothing was wrong with him. He looked alive and well.

He gave Sans a warm smile and mouthed _'it's okay Sans'_ though no words actually came out.

This made him finally crack, He starts sobbing in Undyne's arms, clinging to her like a life line. Undyne gets to the kitchen doorway and was about to go in.

"STOP!" Sans shouts, His voice quivering.

"Wa-What?" Undyne says, stopping just before she entered. "You- You can't go in there." Sans says. Alphys pipes up and walks around to be in front of Undyne. "Sans, why can't she go in there?"

"He-he's- happy. he's O-Okay. we can't . If I go in he might go away..." Sans says, trying to form a whole sentence. "Okay, how about you stay out here and we go in and find the medicine." Alphys suggests.

Sans nods and Undyne sets him down. He plops to the floor, staring at the doorway.

Undyne and Alphys start to go in but Sans stops them again. "WAIT!" They spin around quickly. "B-Be careful, he's still there, don't run into him." He says quietly.

"Alright." Alphys says, scooting sideways close to the wall through the doorway. Undyne rolls her eyes but does the same anyways.

Sans stares up at the door way from his spot on the floor, trying to ignore the groans and moans of the mutilated Papyrus's behind him. He focuses on his smiling brother, his calm face calming Sans down.

"Pappy, you're dead... Why do I see you?" Sans brings his hands up to his skull, holding it tightly. "Why can I see you?"

The Papyrus moves from the door way and sits cross-legged in front of Sans. _'I don't know.'_ hemouths. _'but it's okay. You'll be okay. Everyone will take care of you.'_

"How do you know that?" Sans Says in a strained voice.

 _'They're here to get your medications aren't they?'_

"I guess so... Pappy I miss you." Sans says sadly. He knew that he was most likely a figment of his imagination but he couldn't help but feel that he was real. _'I miss you too, but you'll be okay, everything will be okay'_

Papyrus dissipated quickly as Alphys and Undyne walk back out of the kitchen. "Sans, hey Sans." Alphys says, wiping his silent tears off his face.

He didn't even realize he was crying again.

"We got it." She says, handing him a glass of water and two small pills. He brings the glass up to his mouth and carefully pries his jaw open, quickly tossing the pills in and drinking the water afterwards.

"Right, now let's get out of here, this house is giving me the creeps." Undyne says, shivering.

Alphys holds a hand up to Undyne and looks at Sans. "Is there anything you need to get before we go?"

Sans nods and stands shakily. He walks slowly through the living-room, avoiding all of the horrible Papyrus look alikes, and up the stairs.

He makes his way to the bath-room where he lets out a gasp and falls backwards to the floor. In the bath tub was Undyne. Her eye was wide open, drained of all life. She had a gash across her stomach that was bleeding profusely.

 _'But I just saw her downstairs'_ Sans thinks. _'how- how can-'_ He covers his eyes and reaches up to the sink to grab the box of medical masks he kept there.

Scooting out of the bathroom, too much in shock to do anything, he sits in the hall way, tears flowing down his face once more. "W-W-What- H-How?" He stutters out quietly.

That was one of his only protectors he had left. And now she was dead. How had this happened? How could fate be so horrible as to let, not only his brother and last family member die, but also his main protector die as well.

Sans takes his hands off his face when he feels strong arms lift him up off the ground.

"W-What?" Sans says startled. Undyne picks up the dropped box of masks, carrying him down the stairs and into the living room that now only housed two of the horrible Papyrus's.

"I'm done with this place, It's making you too upset, lets go." Sans looks at Undyne in utter shock. He had just seen her dead in the bath tub. "Y-You- hugh." He gasps, choking on his tears.

"I THOUGHT YOU DIED!" Sans shouts, clinging tightly to Undyne.

She rubs the small skeleton's back, confused. "Well, uh, I'm good. Let's just get outta here." She motions to Alphys, who was standing near the door, to leave.

The three of them leave, locking the door behind them.

They go to the car, Undyne in the back still holding Sans and Alphys getting in the drivers seat once again.

"You two all set back there?" Alphys asks.

Undyne nods "Yeah" She says, still holding a shaking Sans. "Hey, buddy, can you sit in your seat and buckle? I don't think it's very safe to be like this." She motions to herself and Sans.

He doesn't answer, only shaking in her arms, letting out a few quiet sobs.

"Alright." She says, Alphys pulling out of the driveway.

* * *

On the way back home, there were minimum hallucinations, and only a small freak out.

"Oh thank goodness, I was beginning to worry." Toriel says once the three of them walked in the door.

Sans, no longer being carried by Undyne walks slowly over to Toriel, his head down. "Sans, what-?" She stops when Sans leans into her, wrapping his short arms around her torso. "Oh, well hello dear." She says, rubbing his back.

He nuzzles into her soft dress and she looks to Undyne and Alphys.

"He, uh, had a rough day." Undyne says, dancing around the subject.

"Well I made some dinner, if you two would like to join us." Toriel says with a smile. "Sure" Undyne replies. "Um, If it's not too much trouble." Alphys says.

"Not at all" Toriel says, leading the group into the dining room. "I made some pasta with a family recipe." Sans stares at the pot full of spaghetti on the stove top, tears starting to well up for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

Toriel turns around from explaining the recipe and notices Sans staring, watery eyed at the pot. "Oh... Sans dear, you don't have to eat any if you don't want to, I can make something else for you to eat."

Sans shakes his head and silently grabs a bowl from the counter and stands in front of the pot.

Everyone in the room stares at him cautiously as he slowly takes a small bowl full of the pasta. "Um, yes, well then lets eat." Toriel says awkwardly.

They all sit down, the three kids having come in not too long after, and eat.

'How is everyone?' Frisk signs, trying to break the tension.

"I am well, thank you dear." Toriel answers. "I'm good." Says Undyne. Alphys picks at her food and looks up at the child "I'm, uh, I'm doing okay." Their siblings don't answer, knowing that the question was more or less directed at Sans.

"..." Sans doesn't say anything at first, oping to twirl and un-twirl his spaghetti before just nodding.

The rest of the meal was quiet, nobody saying much, other than the occasional comment on the food.

By the time everyone was done with their food, it was decently late. Sans sat silently at the table, staring at the spot where his bowl used to be before Toriel had taken it and scraped the untouched spaghetti into the garbage.

In the kitchen he could hear Toriel, Undyne and Alphys talking.

"Thanks for having us." Undyne says, for once being polite.

"Oh it was nod big deal. Thank you for watching over Sans." Toriel had replied.

"Well, we'd better get going." That was Alphys. "it's starting to get late."

Fear strikes up through Sans' spine at the mention of them leaving.

He didn't want them to leave. He wouldn't be able to make sure nothing would happen to them if they left.

Sans jumps up from his chair, a bit sore from sitting there for hours. He runs to the door and grabs hold of Undyne's shirt just before she goes out the door. "Wha-?" She turns half way around and look at Sans, confused.

"You come to say goodbye?" She says awkwardly.

He shakes his head and tightens his grip on her clothing.

Alphys looks in through the doorway, past Undyne at Sans. "What's going on back there?" Toriel places a gentle hand on Sans, trying to coax him off of the fish woman. "Sans, let go of Miss Undyne now please." Sans tries to pull away from her while staying holding onto Undyne's shirt.

"Hey, buddy I'll come back later, I promise." Undyne says, feeling very odd with Sans holding onto her like that.

Sans lets go of Undyne, wrapping his arms around her instead of holding onto her shirt. Alphys sees this and taps Undyne on the shoulder, or as close as she could get to Undyne's shoulder.

"I think he want's you to stay." She says nervously.

Sans nods, not looking at anything but the floor. He slowly lifts a hand and points to Alphys.

"M-Me too?"

Another nod.

"Well, I don't mind if you two would like to stay over." Toriel says, wanting to do anything to make Sans feel more comfortable.

"I guess, if it'll make Sans feel better." Undyne says, with Alphys nodding in agreement behind her.

Sans un-hugs Undyne as she starts walking back into the house, walking _very_ close behind.

They sit down on the couch, Sans ending up between Undyne and Alphys with Toriel sitting in the recliner off to the left of the couch. "Would you like to watch a movie? We have plenty to choose from." Toriel suggests.

"I'm up for a movie if you guys are." Undyne says.

"A movie?" Asriel pops his head around the corner of the doorway.

"It'd better not be lame" Chara comments, walking around their brother.

The two children walk into the living-room, hand in hand. "Frisk! We're watching a movie!" Chara calls behind them. Quickly after Frisk came into the room, yawning.

"Frisk dear, cover your mouth." Toriel scolds.

Frisk quickly covers their mouth and smiles. They shuffle their tired feet over to their mother and squeeze them self in between their mother and the recliner. _'What are we watching?'_ Frisk signs.

"Well, I thought we'd let Sans decide." Toriel says with a smile.

Sans' eyes dart upwards.

"Go ahead and pick a movie, the case is right there." She points to a brown leather case sitting on the floor next to the television.

Sans looks at the case for a minute before slowly getting up off the couch. He crouches down by the case, flipping through the case slowly. He stops, placing his finger on a disk before pulling it out.

Sans brings the disk to Toriel before sitting back down next to Undyne and Alphys.

Chara leans over their mother's shoulder and looks at the disc Sans had picked out. "Are you kidding me? Alice in wonderland?" They cross their arms and roll their eyes. "If you were going to pick a kids movie you could've at least picked a cool one like Big Hero Six or something."

Sans, also familiar with the movie, shakes his head, his perma-grin thinning.

"Well, I'm just saying-"

"Y'know what punk?" Undyne says, sitting on the very edge of her seat. "He's had a rough day, so lay off, If he want's to watch a freakin' kids movie them gosh damn we're gonna watch a kids movie."

Chara sits back down on the floor next to their brother, not a word to be said.

"Okay then." Toriel says, getting up and putting the movie in.

Everyone watches the movie in silence, every once and a while someone asking if Sans was alright. Every time they asked he'd just nod or shrug.

It had gotten late and almost everyone was asleep or falling asleep. Sans sits, leaning on a passed out Undyne, his eyes wide open.

His pupils dashed around the room. His breathing was uneven.

"N-No No, go away" Sans whispers.

The medicine hadn't completely kicked in. The withdraw symptoms hadn't gone away yet.

He moves even tighter up to Undyne, grabbing her shirt. "Please." He whines.

No matter how hard he tried the creepy figure in the corner of the room wouldn't go away.

It stood there, looking at him with a blank didn't have any color, it was pitch black and had the form of-

"Papyrus, why do you keep doing this?" Sans whispers.

He sits there on the couch, staring at the black form in the corner until the sun starts to rise.

With the sun now fully in the sky, the form had dissipated from sight.

* * *

Frisk wakes up and looks around.

Undyne was sleeping on the couch, Chara and Asriel were asleep, hugging each other on the floor, their mother was resting in her big chair, and Alphys was asleep leaning up against the opposite arm rest as her crush.

They stand up and look at the small form snuggled up against Undyne.

Sans lays there, dark bags under his eyes, hugging himself tightly to the fish monster.

They tilt their head sadly, walking around to get a better look at him. He had a hand clutched tightly to Undyne's shirt while the other was balled up in a fist on top of his chest. Frisk places a hand lightly on his chest, feeling his shuddering breathing.

They lean over Sans and whisper quietly to him.

"You'll be okay."

He moves a bit, un-tensing, his smile growing just a little.

* * *

 **Yeash! This hasn't updated in forever! I am so sorry. Hopefully an extra long chapter will help things... maybe? is anyone still reading this even? XD**

 **Anyways, I made a picture that goes along with this chapter, if you want to check that out my Deviant art is TMNTLOVER4EVER, it's one of the newest pictures there as of now. (you'll know it when you see it)**

 **Thanks for reading, Bye! .O/**


End file.
